Emma Swan
by ShotSwanQueen
Summary: Una lettera scritta dal carcere..


Io sono Emma Swan e ho 21 anni, so che non mi conosci molto bene o perlomeno conosci il mio nome ma non la mia vita. Nella mia vita sono stata chiamata in tanti modi in tanti nomi, quello che mi ha fatto più male in 20 anni di vita è "mostro". Questo faceva male perché non ho scelto come nascere, ho un pene e tutta la mia vita è stata piena di odio, ho subito insulti, atti di bullismo, violenze fisiche che mi hanno portato vicino alla morte tre volte ma io sono ancora viva. Ma adesso sono qui a scrivere da questa cella perché la parola o insulto come lo vuoi chiamare fa più male di qualsiasi atto abbia mai subito, la parola "stupratore" fa più male di tutto il resto visto che io sono stata vittima di tale atto. Si sono stata violentata da ragazzi e ragazze e credimi Regina non ti ho stuprata, non l'avrei mai fatto. Ti chiederai come è possibile? ne ho le prove ma non la userò per uscire di qui non voglio la pietà di nessuno e forse non voglio neanche uscire di qui perché infondo non ho una vita e nessuno per cui valga la pena viverla. Tutto quello che ti chiedo e di vivere una vita serena, senza sofferenze, facendo attenzione alle persone che ti dicono che ti vogliono bene. Non dico tutti solo scegli in base al cuore. Io ti ho voluto bene sei stata importante anche se non mi conosci bene ma non sono una di quelle da cui devi guardarti.

Con affetto

Emma Swan

Ho letto e riletto più volte la sua lettera e non riesco a fare ameno di credere alle sue parole ma questo non cambia il fatto che adesso ho un piccolo Swan tra le braccia, come è possibile? La prova, quale prova? Non ricordo assolutamente niente se non di risvegliarmi in quella camera nuda accanto a lei.

E' passata una settimana da quando ho ricevuto la sua lettere e adesso mi trovo in questa stanza in attesa.

: Visitatore per Swan!

La guardia fa il suo annuncio e la vedo per la prima volta dopo un'anno e mezzo. Lo stomaco si rivolta non è come la ricordavo, magra, occhiaie pesati, capelli corti, dove erano finiti i suoi riccioli d'oro?

E: Che ci fai qui?

R: Ho ricevuto la tua lettera..

E: Non ti ho scritto per questo, non volevo farti venire qui con la mia lettera solo spiegare un po di me.

La sua voce è un sussurro appena udibile privo di vita e stranamente mi fa male. Prendo un respiro profondo forse sbaglio ma sento il bisogno di averla nella mia vita.

R: Lo so ma volevo vederti. Lasciami parlare...allora te lo dico veloce e facile devi uscire di qui!

E: Non posso Regina come ti ho detto non ho nessuno per cui lottare e vivere..

R: Hai me..e..

Le dico e sembra sorpresa e con una piccola lacrima appena formata sui suoi bellissimi occhi verdi, continua ad osservarla e vedo che s'interroga su quel e..la mia mano scivola nella tasca della giacca la vedo che osserva la guardia ma essa non si muove sapendo già che non ho altro che una porgo la vedo osservarla come fosse un piccolo tesoro..

E: E' mio?

R: Si Emma è tuo figlio..nostro figlio lo so che ti sembra assurdo ma ho bisogno con me per lui per me..ho bisogno di sapere cosa è successo Emma e se non è stato un atto di...non voglio neanche dirlo ho bisogno di te nella mia vita con lui..

La osservo in silenzio osservando ogni piccola sfaccettatura della sua espressione e le lacrime che rigano il suo volto pallido..

E: è un maschio...ho un figlio..mio dio!

Eccitazione pura, gioia, paura...nei suoi occhi vedo tutto questo poi magicamente solleva lo sguardo e mi penetra dentro e comincia a parlare senza mai staccare lo sguardo..

E: Eravamo ad una festa ci stavamo divertendo facendo conoscenza ci siamo piaciute abbiamo ballato bevuto e so con certezza che ci saremmo fermate saremo andate ad un appuntamento lo avevamo già pianificato niente di ciò che è avvenuto sarebbe successo se non fossimo state drogate..

Cazzo!stavo per parlare chiedere..

E: Lily..ho un video che lo prova il mio avvocato ce l'ha..

R: Dio mio..devi uscire di qui hai capito! non accetto no io ed Henry abbiamo bisogno di te e ripeto non accetto un no quindi Emma vedi di uscire di qui il più in fretta possibile perché in questo siamo in due non sono da sola e tu hai qualcuno per cui vale la pena vivere e lottare..hai Henry e..me..ti voglio al mio fianco Emma!

La osservo assorbire ciò che ho appena detto il tremore nella sua voce..

E: Mi vuoi...io non riesco a credere..

R: Si Emma ti voglio nella mia vita...e so che è la verità..mi sei sempre piaciuta Emma anche se non ho mai avuto il coraggio di farmi avanti fino a quella sera e voglio conoscerti stare con te vivere nostro figlio insieme.

E: Grazie Regina giuro che non ti farò mai del male! non voglio altro che poterti amare come una persona normale..

R: Tu sei normale! mai pensare e dire il contrario!

E così la mia vita quel giorno è cambiata..ho un figlio di 10 anni, una moglie fottutamente bellissima direi e non sono mai stata più felice in vita mia..

Si mia moglie dimentica che è incinta di due gemelli!non è pazzesco!

E: Ti amo Regina!

R: Ti amo Emma!


End file.
